ReBoot
by TheParadoxicalOxymoron
Summary: I tried to imagine what would happen if our young heroes had to encounter a situation like this. I hope I succeeded! Song by Vocaloid and the cover is from the PV of the song uwu. AU and one-shot. ((It would be more helpful if you watched the PV first. :P))


ReBoot: KHR version

Hue I love this song quite a bit and it broke my heart into tiny pieces, so in retaliation I shall try to break yours too. Kinda ooc I think, my writing skills got pretty rusty. OTL :'33

* * *

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Vocaloid. The song this is based off belongs to its owner too. You should totally check the song out!

* * *

"Hey guys, my dad brought mama and I to Italy like last week and it was really just as cool as you said it would be, Hayato! Oh yeah, my mama said I should bring souvenirs back for you guys so I saw these really cool key chains and I bought them! To symbolize our friendship being as eternal and bright as the stars you know!" A young brunet rambled on eagerly.

"Tsuna-sama! I am completely unworthy of anything that you present to me, even if it is as small a souvenir as this! But if you insist, then I would be utterly honored to receive this from both you and your mother." Hayato cried tears of joy, his nose almost kissing the grassy hilltop they had agreed to meet at.

A raven haired kid laughed exuberantly at Hayato's usual antics. He accepted the gift graciously and held it up to the light. "Gee thanks a lot Tsuna! This is really nice of you!"

"Show more appreciation for Tsuna-sama's generosity, why don't you?!" Hayato raged.

"Come on guys, don't fight over such little matters please?" Tsuna pleaded. He followed what Takeshi had just done and held up the keychain to the light.

Hayato would obviously follow whatever Tsuna had just suggested so he dismissed Takeshi with a scoff and raised his hand, the keychain dangling from his fingertip.

Differences forgotten for that moment, the dusky twilight had never felt quite this bright and comforting.

* * *

The three little boys chattered about their day eagerly, huddled together under a tuna fish print umbrella that Tsuna had offered to them. They strolled about with no particular destination in mind.

The dark rainy clouds seem to lighten up at the boys' good humor and they all shared mutual looks of agreement.

Tsuna carefully folded the umbrella before they nodded at one another and dashing off to their favorite store now that the rain had mostly cleared.

Total looks of bliss enveloped their faces as they smeared their scoop of ice cream all over their faces happily.

Hayato prattled on eagerly on about how the existence of UMAs would be proven any day now by legitimate scientists and that it would be a totally ground-breaking discovery for the whole world.

Takeshi noticed how lost Tsuna was by how Hayato rambled on obliviously, and jokingly decided to shove the silver-haired boy in the side to get him to pay attention to Tsuna.

Hayato's grip loosened on the ice cream out of surprise and it fell to the ground with a wet splat.

He immediately turned an aggravated shade of red and shoved Takeshi back twice as hard, causing him to drop his ice cream as well. Takeshi's face darkened and they started tussling with one another.

Tsuna sighed helplessly, knowing that it would be near impossible to get them to stop. He noticed that the star he had gotten for Takeshi had snapped off the chain so he decided to focus his attention there instead.

He picked the star up with a satisfied grin and was about to turn back to attempt to stop his friends, not noticing in his haste the large truck that loomed ominously over him. (FRIGGIN TRUCKS.)

Hayato's jaw slackened, and his fists dropped to the side, swinging uselessly. Takeshi was about to punch him hard when he noticed the stunned expression on the other boy's face.

Spinning around, he wished he hadn't after all. The star charm sparkled uselessly on the kerb.

* * *

The funeral that had been held was a small quiet affair, seeing as Tsuna didn't have many friends or relatives in the first place.

His bright smile seemed so out of place at the head of a mahogany coffin. Incense burning at the side with all of Tsuna's favorite knickknacks haphazardly scattered on the table.

Unshod tears blurred the vision of both young boys who honestly should not have been exposed to this sort of misfortune at all, as the somber image wavered before their eyes, just like a mirage in the desert, hoping against hope that the scene they were standing before wasn't real.

Childish but the way they gazed hopefully at the coffin, wishing Tsuna would somehow appear right in front of them once more, smiling and laughing joyfully, that this was nothing more than just a joke.

Hayato ran a million different possibilities through his mind, some where he had taken the place of Tsuna instead or maybe if he hadn't been so petty as to start retaliating against Takeshi over spilled ice cream, it would appear that being a genius had its downsides after all, causing him to overthink things as usual.

"It's all my fault. It always was." He muttered quietly. He chose to turn tail and run out the double doors instead, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Takeshi's smile grew smaller, as he weakly reached an arm out to grasp the empty space where Hayato had once been standing.

A bright burst of orange flooded the room, unseen to all who were present. Tsuna blinked in shock as he gazed down at his hands and then at the room around him.

His glow grew considerably dimmer as he realized how Hayato was nowhere to be seen and Takeshi had a forced fake smile plastered over his face.

Cautiously waving a hand in front of his friend and receiving no sign of being noticed, Tsuna slouched dejectedly.

Takeshi decided from that point onwards that he would throw his heart and soul into the sport he loved, to drown out the grief from Tsuna's departure, to distract himself from the betrayal he felt from having his two closest friends leaving him so easily.

He would never trust and open his heart so quickly to anyone ever again.

Hayato chose to flee back to his homeland, Italy, leaving these painful memories behind him.

The light in Tsuna's eyes became much duller.

And he would continue to dim over time until the glow became almost unnoticeable, as he occasionally wondered why he had been cursed to roam this harsh, unforgiving world, unable to move on to find his inner peace.

Still, he set his heart on trailing after Takeshi dutifully, hoping he would be able to find the answer to his question someday, and possibly see Hayato once again.

* * *

Takeshi had indeed succeeded in accomplishing his dream but he had kept to his word and not a single friend did he have, only admiring fans who surrounded him and showered him with countless amounts of praise.

The sports world was falling over itself to try and snag the accomplished baseball player so Takeshi decided to enter a university wherein he would be able to pursue his sports goal as well as complete his education.

Tsuna's soul was a mere husk of the vibrant boy he used to be, it would have taken nothing short of a miracle for him to regain his former glory.

And a miracle did take place.

As Takeshi opened the door to the Astronomy Research Club in good humor, having been reminded of Hayato's intense love for all things sci-fi, just as the all too familiar head of silver hair turned away from the window and mirrored the shocked expression that must have been on his face.

He hastily ran out the door, his fake smile finally disappearing from his face.

Hayato grabbed his arm in earnest, pulling the baseball player to a stop as the raven obliged and faced him expectantly.

"I had a feeling you might come visit this club," Hayato mumbled more of to himself than to the raven. "I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have run like the coward I was." He finished roughly.

However Takeshi could tell that he was apologizing for a much deeper reason than that and he forgave him.

Takeshi's smile finally regained the brilliance it used to have, as he murmured, "You know, Tsuna would probably have yelled at us to come and make amends a lot sooner if he were still here but we just…"

"Let him down. I do know." Hayato concluded as they exchanged sheepish expressions with one another.

The grassy hilltop was a picturesque scene with the setting sun glinting off a star necklace and a similarly designed ring.

Tsuna gazed upon their reconciliation with a deep sense of pride and satisfaction, having finally understood his duty in watching over Takeshi.

"Thank you guys." A quiet voice whispered to the wind.

The two young men turned and stared at each other in disbelief as the same orange burst flooded the hilltop and Tsuna was finally put to rest.

Up in the sky, three stars shone brightly through the dusk, standing the test of time, just like how their friendship would.

* * *

That's a wrap! I want a salad actually. Hahaha, I have no idea when I'll write something new, maybe when the feels train come and run me over will you get another story. We'll see how it goes. I hope you did enjoy this story but I don't think I managed to make you cry, whoops. Tell me if anything needs to be improved, like sentence structure or descriptions. :P

Ja ne!


End file.
